deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 episode 6: Barracuda VS Nemesis
Barracuda, the hitman gangster who keeps coming back VS Nemesis, the brutal gloabl terrorist who's acts of terror have touched nearly every inch of the globe, Who, Is, Deadliest?! The battle of the criminals: Gangster VS Terrorist Two of the greatest criminals enter the arena today. Barracuda, the hitman who keeps coiming back VERSUS Nemesis, the burtal global terrorist. Two will enter the ring, but only one will leave: Scarred, bloodied, battle hardened. Victorious. The lone victor will have managed to defeat his opponent in order to be crowned....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!! Barracuda Barracuda is a hitman of great intelligence and skill. Over his years of working for various gangs and criminals, he has earned a tremendous record. His encounters with the common enemy of his, The Punisher, has given him many a scar. His arsenal of weapons numbers in the hundreds iincluding weapons from combat knives to sniper rifles. Even using a stick to best The Punisher once, he is extremely skilled with almost every form of firearms, blades and weaponry in general. As a former Green Beret, he has received expert training and plenty of combat experience. Read more about the hitman who keeps coming back here: Barracuda Arsenal BarracudaComics.jpg|Barracuda himself Hatchet.jpg|A hatchet Machete(joker).jpg|A mechete Switchblades.jpg|A switchblade BerettaM92FS.jpg|A Beretta 92FS 550px-M60.jpg|An M60 Rpg-7.jpeg|An RPG-7 300px-US M18a1 claymore mine.jpg|A Claymore mine Mossberg 570.jpg|A Mossberg 500 Nemesis Nemesis is a terrorist and former drug dealer. He wields a variety of advanced weaponry and gadgets. In his regin as a global terrorist, his criminal acts include everything from blowing up buildings to even attacking the pentagon with poisonous gasses. He takes pleasure in his attacks and uses extremely hi-tec gadgetry and weapons including handguns, sub machine guns, motorcycles, cars and many more. Red more about the villainous global terrorist here: Nemesis (Comics). Arsenal NemesisComics.jpg|Nemesis Police Baton.jpg|A baton M1911.jpg|An M1911 Dual Mini Uzis.jpg|Dual Mini Uzis Nemesis rifle.jpg|Nemesis using his assault rifle C-4.jpg|C-4 Weapons edges Melee Nemesis is getting this edge for me personally. Primarily because that laser knife will dominate any other weapon used by Barracuda. It can cut any of the weapons in half. The baton is just an added bonus. EDGE: Nemesis Close range Handguns are great for close quarters. The Beretta has the magazine capacity and the accuracy in the bag, but it falls back in caliber. The M1911 has the superior .45 ACP caliber which will provide plenty of stopping power. The only problem, is you can't stop them if you can't hit them, and the M1911's accuracy is low. EDGE: Barracuda Mid range The Mossberg gets damage. But that's about it, the dual mini Uzis are more accurate, greater ranged, higher rate of fire, larger magazine capacity and Nemesis carries two. EDGE: Nemesis Long range This one's hard to call mainly because of the low info on Nemesis' rifle. The M60 on the other hand we can assume is less accurate. It also has a greater clip size (Assuming Nemesis' rifle has 30 rounds in its mag.). But rate of fire, range and caliber are unknown. So for now, it's even. EDGE: Even Special Again, another hard one. The gas is dangerous, unless Nemesis has a mask on to protect him from the gas. The RPG will be able to hit from a distance and dish out more damage. You can run from the gas until it's gone, but an RPG will be harder to dodge. EDGE: Barracuda Explosive Both are lethal, the C-4 has a bigger blast due to it's option of cusomization on the amount to use. The claymore has shrapnel. EDGE: Even X-Factors Barracuda / Nemesis Strength 95 / 80 Barracuda has ripped through chains before. He is certainly no weakling. While Nemesis is certainly no weakling, but he is just as strong as the next ordinary human. EDGE: Barracuda Speed 85 / 88 Barracuda may not look like a speedy gonzalez, but he isn't slow. Nemesis is more agile and has proved that many times, including killing multiple SWAT team members in a matter of seconds. EDGE: Nemesis Durability 96 / 79 Like stated in the strength review, Nemesis is just an ordinary human. Barracuda on the other hand has survived these feats and shrug them off: Knife stab in the eye, Hand cut in half, Garroted by razorwire, Hit by an iron pipe in the head, Shot at point blank by a shotgun in the gut, At least 2 gunshots in arm, Tortured by electrocuting his testacles, One finger broken, Two bullets from an M-60; one in the chest and another one in the leg, Serious first degree burns by an exploding vehicle, Nose literally broken by pliars, Both arms chopped by a fire-axe; another stab to the chest later on Punisher chewed through him with a full automatic AK-47 after being given a shock treatment for 45 minutes straight, which finally managed to put an end to him. EDGE: Barracuda Intelligence 86 / 90 Nemesis has masterminded (Is that even a word?) multiple schemes and dveleoped multiple tools and plans. Barracuda's not stupid, but he doesn't have has much intelligence or creativity as Nemesis. EDGE: Nemesis Experience 83 / 70 Barracuda has undergone many missions and experienced combat many times. Nemesis is a terrorist who has experienced combat, but not quite as much as Barracuda. EDGE: Barracuda What's my next battle? What is my next fight? Lobo VS Alex Mercer French Naval Commandos VS Detatchment 10 Ghost Recon (Ghost Recon Future Soldier) VS SEAL Team 6 (Black Ops II) JTF2 VS GROM Agent 47 VS V Swamp-Thing VS Spawn Gladiator Venator VS Smilodon (Saber toothed tiger) General Grievous VS Noble Team The voting Vote must include weapon edges or a detailed paragraph to count as a full vote. Prologue "Gas-Pipe, what's the status of Dynaco?" Nemesis asks, sitting down in his elaborate white throne amongst his underground garage and tecnologies lab. "Sir, acording to the reports, Miami is at a record year in terms of electricity used. The company has been supplying the city with clean and cheap energy for the past two years," Gas-Pipe replies, looking up at Nemesis. "Yes, yes...What are the reaches of the power supply?" Nemesis says, sliding a small tray in front of him. "Dynaco supplies the entire city of Miami. Every building there is supplied by Dynaco energy," Gas-Pipe replies. Nemesis pours out a small, thin line of white powder on the tray from a tiny vile, "Well then, looks like we've got some work to do," he says, leaning down to the line. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Police Commissioner Albert Weston of Miami Florida looks up and down the rows of cells in Everglades Correctional Institue. "We really cleaned up the streets good James," he says, looking to his former partner James Veckers. "We sure did, crime is down seventeen percent in the last two years," James replies, taking a sip of his black roast coffee. "Better stay that way after I retire," Albert says, "Say, Lisa, could you grab me those files?" Albert asks, turning his attention to his young assistant. Lisa smiles and twirls a curl of her golden blonde hair and nods. She reaches into her leather bag and pulls out a purple case file and hands it to Albert with another shining smile. "Thankyou Lisa," Albert says, grabbing the folder and skimming through its yellowing pages. "Why don't you get yourself a drink or something," he continues, handing Lisa a folded 5 dollar bill as he continues to read. Lisa smiles, takes the bill, and walks away, her high heels clicking against the tile floor. "She sure is somethin you got there," James says, staring a little too far South on Lisa's body. "Eyes on the file," Albert says, "Hey, buddy?" he says, snapping in James' face. "What, huh?" James replies, turning to face Albert. "Please don't look at my assistant like that," Albert says. James takes a sip of his coffee and nods, "She sure is fine though." Albert frowns and hits the back of James' head with his open hand, "What'd I just say?" he says, chuckling a bit, "We've got work to do." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis looks upon his lot of about 20 custom, silver Audi R8s, "Are they all ready?" Nemesis asks, turning to Gentle-Joe and Gas-Pipe. Gas-Pipe nods, "Every single one." Nemesis turns to his henchmen, "Get me Dynaco on the phone." Gas-Pipe and Joe exchange glances, "Of course sir," Gentle-Joe says. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Sir, you have a phone call," the female receptionist of Dynaco industries says to Harry as he enters the building. "Send it up to my office," Harry says, walking to the elevator. "Sir, the man on the phone says it's urgent," the receptionist replies. Harry stops and sighs as he walks over to her desk. He looks down to a stack of buisness cards on her neatly organized desk that say: Deb Gallespi Receptionist 5 year member Dynaco power industries "Listen, Deb, you've been with us for four years now-" "Five years sir," Deb interjects. "What?" "I've been here five years," Deb continues, holding up 5 fingers. "Yes, yes, you've been with us for five years, you should know when something is urgent and when it isn't. It's probably just a nagging customer, put it on hold until I get to my office," Harry says. "Yes sir," Deb says. "Thankyou," Harry says, turning to walk to the elevator. Deb rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the phone, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a couple of minutes, sir." Harry presses a circular button on the elevator pad with a star on it. He slides a key into a small slot above it and the elevator doors close with a ding and jolts up. The elevator reaches Harry's office and slows to a stop. The doors ding once more and Harry steps out, "Hello?" he asks, walking into his rather penthouse-ish office. A glint of red hair flicks around the corner as his wife, Alice, enters the room. "Hey honey," she says, wrapping her young body around his much older body. A young man walks around the corner and waves. "Harry, always a pleasure," he says. "Nice to see you too Desmont," Harry replies, shaking Desmont's firm hand. Alice looks out to the view of the Miami bay from the wall of windows alongside the office. "Let's sit," she says, pointing to a very modern, black leather couch facing the windows. Desmont nods, "I'll grab the champagne," he says, walking up to a black mini fridge next to the couch with crystal wine glasses atop of it. "Hang on just a minute, I've got a call I must take," Harry says, walking past a mahogany desk in the middle of the room and up to a door. He opens it and slides in. Desmont sits down next to Alice. Alice stares at him and takes off her high heels, "You can't be serious?" he asks, "He's in the next room over." Alice scratches Desmont's cheek with her freshly painted, red nails, "That old f--k won't hear a thing," she says, leaning in to Desmont's lips. "No, Harry's my friend, he's like a father to me. I could never do that to him," Desmont says, pushing Alice away. Harry picks up the phone on his large, wooden desk and eases himself into the luxurious leather chair behind it, "Hello?," Harry asks. The voice crackles to life on the other end. "It's been a long wait," the voice says. "Yes, sorry Mister...ummm," Harry responds. "You can just calll me...Mister White," he says. "Well Mister White, why have you called?" Harry asks. "I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill the power," Mr. White says as he hangs up the phone. Harry drops the phone to the ground, his old body trembling as he grips his chest in pain, "ALICE, DESMONT!" Harry screams. Alice and Desmont stand and exhcange confused glances before bolting into Harry's office, "What is it dear?" Alice asks. "Call the police." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis smiles as he stands from his throne and sets the phone down on the sliding table, "Gas-Pipe, get one of the cars prepared," he says. Gas-Pipe nods and walks towards the garage. Nemesis eases back in his throne and sighs before sitting forward and draining out another thin line of white powder onto the table. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ END PROLOGUE Battle Harry sits down at a cheap table as the waiter at Miami Bay Cafe reads him the specials. "Thankyou," Harry says, looking around for his lunch partner. Suddenly, a tall figure, bulging with muscles, walks up to the table and eases into the chair. "Fo a rich man, yo couldn't of gotten a better f--king restraunt?" He says with a smile. "Nice to see you again Barracuda," Harry says, reching his hand out for a hand shake. Barracuda denies it and scratches at his dark, bald head, "The f--k yo need?" Barracuda says. Harry coughs and leans forward, "There is a man, he called last night speaking of...killing me," Harry says nervously. "Man...what the hell am I gonna do 'bout dat?" Barracuda asks. "Well isn't it obvious? I want you to kill him before he gets to me," Harry says, "Can you do that?" Barracuda lights a cigar and pulls it to his lips, "Sure, I can do 'at fo a brutha," he says before inhaling a puff of smoke and exhaling it towards Harry's face. Harry smiles as the waiter walks up, "Have you made your decisions?" he asks. Category:Blog posts